


Day Three: He Had It Coming

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from an AU where Stiles and Derek are serial killers and Gerard Argent is their next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three: He Had It Coming

Stiles moaned as Derek kissed him, closing his eyes he settled into his boyfriend’s lap, bloody hands coming up to grip Derek’s hair.

Derek was perhaps the only thing that Stiles truly loved. Just his everything; smell, smile, killer instinct. He sent sparks coursing though Stiles without even trying. It was a match made in hell, and both of them milked if for all its worth. 

Their kiss was rudely interrupted by the muffled protest of their guest. 

“Aww, Der-bear looks like he’s finally awake.” Stiles cooed, eyes darkening, smile widening into a contoured grin.

“Hmm,” Derek responded, taking Stiles with him as he stood up and moved to their workbench. “Is it my turn?”

“Do you want it to be?” Stiles asked stealing a few more bloody kisses.

“Oh yes, I think Mr Argent and I have some unfinished business to attend to.” 

Stiles laughed. “Don’t be too hard on him Der, after all he’s the reason we met, and the reason he’s about to be torn to pieces.” His eyes flicked to the old man in their possession, forcing them to lock eyes, “I doubt they’ll be able to tell the difference from yet another animal attack; yet another victim of the Beacon Hills Mountain Lions.” 


End file.
